


Winners Get Sprinkles

by CLSL8stars



Series: A Season of Firsts [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLSL8stars/pseuds/CLSL8stars
Summary: A road trip ends in celebration





	Winners Get Sprinkles

Sat 3/26

_J: On the plane. See you in a few hours_

_C: I'll be waiting. [artsy overhead selfie in lacy green nightie]_

_J: Fuck me_

_C: That's the plan, Captain._

_J: Your killing me babe_

_C: I'll kiss it all better when you get here. Safe flight, Love. Text me when you land._

_J: This is gonna be the longest flight in history_

…

Jamie unlocked the door and turned the knob. It still made him smile that she had given him a key to her house. He set his bags down and kicked off his shoes, then called, "Honey, I'm home!"

"I'm in my room!" Cara called back with a giggle.

Jamie walked quickly toward her voice. When he reached the doorway to her room, he nearly stumbled. She was sitting in the middle of the bed, legs tucked to the side, leaning on one hand, twirling her hair with the other, the lacy nightie flowing softly down to her thighs, leaving just enough to the imagination. She was looking up at the ceiling, a mischievous grin on her face. Jamie gawked.

When Cara looked over to see what was taking him so long, she gawked right back. Jamie was wearing a nicely fitted black suit with a black t-shirt that was practically defying the laws of physics.

They stared open-mouthed at one another for a long moment before Jamie managed to make his feet move. She met him at the edge of the bed and wrapped her legs around him as he kissed her lips, her face, her neck.

"Fuck, I missed you," he mumbled into her skin. He nuzzled and nipped at her while he stripped off his suit jacket and tossed it behind him, not caring where it landed.

"I missed you too, so much." Her hands drifted from their place at the base of his skull, down his arms and over to his belt, which she freed from his pants and tossed to the floor. When she had his pants undone, she reached around inside them to grab his ass with both hands before running them up the inside of his shirt.

Jamie kissed and nibbled his way down her neck to bury his face in her chest.

"You are so fucking hot in this." He rubbed the lace along the sides of the bodice. "I want to ..." he trailed off.

"What?" she coaxed. Still he hesitated. "J, I bought it for _you_." She pulled his face up and kissed him. "What do you want?"

She made it so easy. He pulled her closer. Bucking his hips into hers for emphasis, he whispered against her lips, "I want to fuck you with it on."

Cara raised her brows. "Ohhh." _Ok then_. "Well, what you're wearing is really doing it for me too, so ..."

"You want me to leave it on?"

"More or less, yeah." She illustrated her point by pushing his pants just far enough out of the way to free the necessary equipment.

Jamie groaned. "Anything you want, Baby. But this is gonna be quick and dirty. I was already horny as fuck before you sent me that picture." He pushed her down onto the bed and trailed his big hands down her body, then pulled off her panties and tossed them over his shoulder. Cara giggled, then gasped when he spread her legs and immediately pushed inside.

"Jesus fuck," she moaned. He didn't have to wonder if that was a good thing, as she dug her heels into his ass.

Jamie, feeling bolder, lifted her feet onto his shoulders and buried himself with a satisfied grunt. He bunched up the lace around her hips and pounded into her until he had her panting "fuckfuckfuckfuckjesusfuckingfuck," and she was pulling his body down on top of her, first with her legs and then with her fingers digging into the base of his skull. She dragged his mouth down to hers and kissed him hard, biting on his bottom lip. He lost it then and collapsed with his face in her hair, his legs able to hold just enough of his weight up that he didn't crush her.

When she caught her breath, Cara huffed out a laugh. "Holy shit, that was hot."

Jamie chuckled. "Fuck yeah it was," he mumbled into her hair. He pushed himself up on his elbows, kissed her roughly and rocked into her one more time before standing up and tucking himself back into his underwear, leaving his pants undone and resting on his hips. He held out a hand to her, and she let him pull her off the bed into a tight hug.

"Hi," he smiled when she looked up at him. "Did I mention I missed you?"

"You can tell me again," she laughed. "Welcome home, Love." She brushed a strand of hair off his forehead and rested her palm on his cheek.

"I missed you," he said, and kissed her forehead. "I missed you." Kissed her cheeks. "I missed you." Kissed her nose, which made her giggle. Then, holding her face in both hands, earnestly, "I missed you." He kissed her lips — softly for a moment, then fiercely.

Cara smiled as they broke the kiss. "I love you, my big sexy goofball."

Jamie snickered. "I love you too, my little sexy lucky charm."

Cara smiled and hugged him again, then looked up through her eyelashes. "We should, uh, get out of these sweaty things ..." she bit her lip as she ran her hands over the soft material covering his chest, "... and grab a shower."

"Mhmm," he agreed. He smoothed the lace down over her hips on his way to grabbing the hem and lifting the nightie over her head. Tossing it aside, he brought his hands back down her arms, across her shoulder blades to rest at the small of her back. His eyes roamed over her body before drifting back up to her face.

Cara's eyes didn't leave his as she pushed his pants off his hips and let them fall to the floor. She took her time running her hands into the sides of his underwear, pushing them down and off as well. She closed her eyes as she squeezed a double handful of ass cheek on her way up to his back. Jamie snickered at her and shook his head before helping her pull off his shirt. Cara stepped into him then, pressing her cheek to his bare chest and wrapping her arms around him. He held her close and rested his cheek on the top of her head. They stood there for a while, just enjoying the feel of each other's skin.

Eventually, they peeled apart and wordlessly, hand-in-hand, padded into the bathroom. After a playful, giggly shower, they both slipped into comfortable pajamas and headed into the living room. Jamie plopped down on the couch and opened his arms for Cara to join him, but she shook her head.

"Not yet. I have a surprise for you," she smiled.

"Another surprise?" he chuckled, eyebrows raised.

"Mhmm. Be right back."

Cara kissed his cheek and jogged off to the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with a tiny cake completely covered in multi-colored sprinkles.

Jamie laughed. "What's that for? My birthday is in July. It's not an anniversary or anything ... is it?"

"No, but you did something cool this week didn't you?"

"Won two out of three. That's worth cake?"

She stared at him. "Jamie. You clinched a playoff spot, you dork. _And_ played in your 500th NHL game. That's a big deal."

He blushed and grinned ear to ear. "Yeah, I guess that's pretty cool."

"It is," she smiled. "And winners get sprinkles, so here's your sprinkles."

Jamie just laughed.

She sat sideways in his lap and handed him a fork. Sprinkles went everywhere as they dug into the cake, and they had to wait until they could stop giggling to actually take a bite. When they did, they both moaned.

"Oh my god," Cara said with her mouth full.

"This is amazing," Jamie agreed.

"Amazing cake for my amazing hockey player." She smiled softly and ran her fingers through his still-damp hair.

Jamie smiled back and lifted a bite of cake to her lips. "Amazing cake from my amazing girl. It's good to be home."

They fed each other the rest of the tiny cake, then Jamie set the plate and forks on the end table beside him and wrapped his arms around her. She had a bit of frosting under her bottom lip. He stared at it for a moment, then leaned in and kissed it off, sucking her lip into his mouth. She kissed him back, slowly, lazily. As usual, they got lost in the kiss for awhile, hands roaming casually over each other's bodies.

At some point, Jamie smiled into the kiss, which made Cara smile, then giggle, which made Jamie giggle, and the two of them sat there, limbs pretzeled together, Cara's forehead pressed into Jamie's shoulder, giggling like fools, until they both took a deep breath and got themselves under control.

Cara snuggled into Jamie's chest and asked, "So what got you started there?"

"What? Oh, why did I smile?"

"Mhmm. Something funny?"

"No, just happy. Just ... how easy this is." He rubbed her back with one big hand. "How I could kiss you for hours and not wanna stop, but not always need to tear your clothes off. I mean, I do wanna tear your clothes off a lot of the time, obviously. It's just not ... not the only thing? Sometimes I just wanna kiss you. Or just be near you." He kissed the top of her head.

She looked up to kiss his jawline. "I love that. I love all of those things." She hugged his arm tighter around her. "That's the most I've heard you say at a stretch in a long time. You've been thinking about that for a while, huh?"

"Sort of? Even with the boys around, I have a lot of quiet time on road trips. Time to think. I think about you a lot. Spending time with you, kissing you ... and doing other things — but sometimes that gets me in trouble." He blushed and kind of laughed. "I think about other stuff too — hockey stuff, responsibilities, whatever. But a lot about you."

"I miss you when you're on the road. I miss falling asleep in your arms. I miss all kinds of silly little things — like your bedhead, and the way you fidget with the ends of my hair." Jamie had been rubbing a lock of her hair between his fingers and stopped when she mentioned it. "J, don't stop just because I noticed it. I told you, I _miss_ that when you're not here."

"Do I do that all the time?"

"Yes," she giggled. "And I love it. It's little touches like that. Just comfortable affection. It's sweet. You're sweet."

"I don't even realize I'm doing it. I do love the feel of your hair. I guess I am always touching it."

"Only fair. You know perfectly well how I feel about _your_ hair."

"I promise I won't gel it until game day. Just for you," he smiled.

Cara giggled into his neck. "Not even for practice?"

"Nope. I can just wear a hat to practice."

"I love you. I love that you do little things like that just to make me happy."

Jamie squeezed her tighter. "I love making you happy. You make me happy all the time."

They fell into a comfortable silence, snuggled together on the couch, Cara tracing the tattoos on Jamie's arm with her fingertip. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek on the top of her head. It wasn't long before his arms relaxed around her, and she could tell he'd fallen asleep. She didn't disturb him, just enjoyed the quiet sound of his heartbeat in her ear and the feel of his deep, even breathing. She continued to trace his tattoos, admiring the artwork. She could look at them for hours and still find new details.

Eventually she needed to move, so she ran her hand up his arm to his neck and gently squeezed the back of it. "Jamie," she said softly, "Love, wake up. Let's go to bed."

He sleepily mumbled, "Stay here, sleep," and hugged her close again.

She laughed. Sleepy Jamie was like a sleepy toddler but harder to move. "J, come on. The bed will be so much more comfortable."

"Comfy here."

She squirmed out of his arms — Jamie whined but didn't move — and went to put the cake dishes away. When she came back, he was hugging a throw pillow and had slumped onto the arm of the couch. He really was adorable. She leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Jaaamieee," she singsonged softly. "I'm going to bed. Please come with me." She went to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head so she ended up kissing his lips. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her deeply. When he stopped, he grinned at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Ok," he said. "I'll go wherever you go."

"Why are all the males in my life adorable brats?" She rolled her eyes.

"Dunno. Guess you have a type," he giggled.

"Clearly!" Cara, feeling bratty herself, went to stand, but as she got free of his grip, licked the side of his face and ran, laughing hysterically, toward the bedroom.

Jamie was stunned for a second, but then he jumped up and chased her, catching her in the bedroom doorway. He grabbed her and tossed her, squealing, onto the bed, then climbed on top of her, planting sloppy, wet kisses up her neck to her ear and then across her face to her lips.

"I'm not the only brat in this room," he said between kisses.

"No? Is the cat in here or what?" she giggled.

"That's it. You're toast." He held her arms down and pulled her shirt up with his teeth. Cara's eyes widened, and she bit her lip. Then she shrieked as Jamie rubbed his beard stubble all over her stomach, giggling like a little kid.

"Jerk!" she screamed, laughing and squirming. He still had her arms pinned with his hands, and he was holding her legs down with his body.

"Had enough?" He paused his beard rubbing but didn't let go.

"Yes," she panted, out of breath from laughing and squirming.

"Who's a brat?"

"You are." She stuck her tongue out at him. She shrieked as he resumed beard-burning her. "Ok ok! I am! I am!"

Jamie lifted his chin off her stomach and kissed the red spot he'd made. "That's right. You are." He placed soft kisses all over her stomach, soothing the irritated skin. He let go of her arms, and she ran her hands through his hair while he continued to kiss his way up her body to her lips.

"Takes one to know one," she said softly when the kiss was over. He winked at her, and she giggled before pulling him into another kiss.

Finally, exhausted and giddy, they climbed under the covers and curled up together, Jamie the big spoon wrapped around Cara from head to toe. He kissed her cheek and murmured, "Good night, Beautiful. I love you. Thank you for my surprises."

She smiled and turned her head to kiss his cheek. "I love you too, and you're welcome. Good night, Love."

 

[Cara's Nightie](https://photos.app.goo.gl/I8sEQoDR35FOIRVA3)

[The Cake](https://photos.app.goo.gl/YaM7xKrJr55KeRGl1)

 

 

 


End file.
